Once Upon A December
by esompthin
Summary: Team Free Will was just going to have a simple Christmas with each other, they weren't expecting much except for a day off and maybe a nice gift. Thanks to Gabriel, they got so much more. Everything is happy and nothing hurts, it's nothing but fluff for the holidays.


Cas was curled up in two thick blankets as he settled on the floor next to Dean. Sam sat across from them, handing Dean a hot mug of freshly made coffee.

"And," Sam said, "I also made these."

He set down a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "You know, for Santa."

Dean snorted and immediately grabbed two. "Breakfast of champions."

"What is the custom for after you exchange gifts?" Cas asked, politely declining a cookie.

"Well, that's different for everybody. Some people run off and ignore each other and play with their new toys. Sam and I tend to watch stupid Christmas specials." Dean nodded to the TV in the other room.

Cas nodded seriously, prepared to endure the cheesiness of Frosty the Snowman and Rudolf.

Sam shook his head good-naturedly, smiling at Cas's expression. While doing so, he passed Dean and the angel their presents from him. Dean smiled as he gave Sam a huge box and Cas a much smaller one.

They went around in a circle, each opening one gift.

Sam got Dean an expensive bottle of wine and the first two Star Wars movies on DVD.

Dean got Sam a gift card for Half Price Books, long, fuzzy socks and the biggest tub of shampoo he could find, all of which was buried under a ton of Styrofoam peanuts.

The boys both got Cas an honorary Winchester flannel and a promise that they'd buy him a Guinea pig once the pet stores reopened.

Sam opened his gift from Cas next.

"Cas, is this...?" Sam's question trailed off as he held up a breakable-looking relic. It looked like a claw, curved and long.

"It looks like some kind of Jurassic Park shit." Dean muttered, leaning closer to see.

Cas glanced at Dean, unsure if that was an insult, "I am aware of how much you like history, Sam. So I got you a raptor claw."

Sam's smile widened, "A real one? How is it still in shape? It looks next to perfect!"

"I used some Grace to modify its durability." Cas smiled, proud of his work.

Dean shook his head, a grin lighting up his eyes, "Angel's, man."

Dean opened his box from Cas next, it was thin and flat. Dean opened it carefully, having no idea what was in it.

He saw the start of the logo that he knew by heart and he immediately slammed his hand down to cover it from Sam. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide.

He cleared his throat and tried to speak. When he couldn't find the words to say, he just stared at the angel.

"What is it?" Sam asked, amused. "What'd he get you?"

Dean liked his lips, looked down at his hands, and shook his head.

"Cas." His voice was odd, and his ears were still burning. "Did… did. You. Buy me. Porn. For Christmas?"

Cas tilted his head as Sam yanked the present, when he now knew was a magazine, out of Dean's hands.

Sam only had to see the "Bus" to know it was a "Busty Asian Beauties" magazine.

The younger brother threw his head back and laughed, clapping as he did so. Dean glared a hole into his head, but he didn't care.

Cas frowned, confused at their reactions. "I noticed this specific issue was missing from your collection."

Sam couldn't breathe as he gasped out, "He's seen your porn collection?!"

Dean's face grew an even darker shade of red as he snatched back the magazine from Sam. He glanced at the cover and admitted to himself that he didn't have this copy. And that it was in perfect condition. Or _was_ before Sam's big meaty claws wrinkled it.

"Thank you, Cas." Dean muttered. He'll explain to the other why it's _not Okay_ to buy porn for people on Christmas. Or at all.

But not now.

Now, he's going to introduce the angel to an amazing character named Yukon Cornelius.

But before anyone could get up to move to the couch, a loud slamming noise echoed through the bunker. The boys' heads whipped to the front door, a bright light shown through, causing the boys to squint. Their bodies were tense. Their hearts were pounding. Any weapons they would need were in Baby or on the other side of the bunker. They were in pajamas. They were completely unprepared for an attack.

Shit.

But then the light dims slightly and a lone shadowy figure stands in the middle of it.

"Happy Birthday!" The figure shouts, not unlike a character in a cartoon they were preparing to watch.

As if on cue, a song starts playing. One that made Sam freeze up uncontrollably. The music was coming from everywhere at once, there was no escape from it.

 _I never meant to be so bad to you._

Cas nodded in understanding, relaxing against his blankets again.

 _One thing I swore I'd never do._

Dean just stared into the light with confusion, he glanced over at Sam, who looked like he was fighting against a panic attack.

 _One look from you and I would fall from Grace,_

The figure - which now looks distinctly human - shifts, holding up a hand and shouting loudly, "Everyone! Let's meet our contestants!"

A second figure walks out from behind the first, only this one starts walking down the stairs. As they do, the first figure keeps talking loudly.

"Our first contestant was born and raised in Kansas. She was the star of her high school track team and has the _best_ singing voice I've ever heard!"

As they say that, the song switches from Asia to The Beatles.

 _Hey, Jude…._

"No fucking way." Dean whispers as the figure steps out of the bright light and into view.

 _Don't make it bad..._

"Ladies and Cas, it's the beautiful Mary Winchester!"

Dean's heart was in his throat. He was standing before he even got a full glimpse at her.

Sam hesitantly rises to his feet as Dean runs into the woman's arms.

She hugs him tightly as he buries his face in her neck.

Sam walks towards them, eyes wide. She looks just like the pictures. She greets him with a bittersweet smile and pulls him into a hug as well.

"Our next contestant tried to stab me before I dragged his ass out of heaven and if he says one mean thing I'll send him down under. And I don't mean Australia."

Dean didn't even realize the person was still talking until the next words are:

"Ladies and Cas, it's John Winchester!"

But the man that stands next to Mary with a proud grin isn't their dad. It's the man who _would've been_ their dad. The one who was deeply in love with his wife and took great care of his young sons.

Heaven did him well.

Or, more likely, Mary yelled at him until all the douche was knocked out of him.

Dean shook John's hand, unsure what to do or say, but then John pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, "Your mom never shuts up about how proud she is of you. It's quite a show to watch from up there."

He pulled back and patted Dean on the back, "Keep doing good."

Dean bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes as he stares at his parents; young and healthy and beautiful.

Sam hugs John as well, and whatever John says to him sends a pleased shiver down Sam's spine.

The music shifted again to the Harry Potter theme song.

"Next up, she wanted to be last, but couldn't wait that long. She's the Queen of Fuckin Everything and knows how to show it. She's the gay with something to say."

The next person _ran_ down those stairs and jumped into Dean's awaiting arms.

"It's Charlie Bradbury!"

Dean twirled her around as he hugged the life out of her. When he had his fill he set her down, only for Sam to pick her up and twirl her the other way.

Charlie giggled the entire time, shouting, "Stop, bitches! I'm gonna get dizzy!"

When Sam finally put her down, the voice continued, "The next one I had to promise his mom that he'd be back safe and sound before midnight. Our one and only Cinderella,"

By now Dean and Sam were both waiting by the bottom of the stairs to see who comes next. Charlie had taken a seat next to Cas and was flipping through Dean's new magazine. John and Mary stood to the side, just watching the way Sam and Dean lit up with every new person.

"The Prophet Kevin Tran!"

Kevin stepped off the last step and muttered, "My mom didn't say that."

It was smothered, however, by Sam pulling the small Asian in close.

"How is Ms. Tran?" Dean asked as he hugged Kevin.

"Still won't let me go. So I haunt her bookclubs." Kevin says with a shrug.

He went over to sit by Charlie, who _immediately_ started asking questions about what it's like to be a prophet.

"The next is still a little pissed that you forgot about him, but should get the fuck over it because I took care about it,"

The person who steps off the stairs looks a little more than annoyed.

"Adam Milligan!"

"I bring greetings from the Cage. Michael is still pissed. Lucifer says hello." He says the last part to Sam specifically and it makes the Winchester cringe.

But both the brothers hug the younger one and profusely apologize for forgetting about him.

Mary gives John a dirty look, but then introduces herself to Adam and hugs him too.

"The next one is here to have a blast and- Ow! Fuck!"

Sam and Dean look up to see one figure beating the first one.

"What? Too soon? Okay! Fine! Sorry!"

When the second figure gets close to the bottom of the stairs, the first mutters, annoyed, "Joanna Harvelle."

Dean grabs her before she even get a off the last step. She wraps her arms around his waist as he holds her tightly. He presses kisses into her hair, his breath uneven with emotion.

Charlie sits up straighter to get a good look at her. "Oh, she's cute!" She whispers, watching her interact with the boys.

Sam hugs her too, but for not nearly as long and there's only one, chaste kiss.

"And next is the _second_ person who tried to stab me while I was up in heaven. Jeez, talk about a warm welcome. ...Ellen Harvelle!"

Ellen pulled both the boys into a hug and smiled proudly at each. "Good to know you two aren't dead yet." And then, seriously, "Keep it that way."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean murmured, hugging her again, his eyes still wet.

"Ok, next is the _third_ person who tried to stab me. You guys and you're family. Dad. See if I ever do something for you again."

The light had faded considerably, so the boys could see about halfway up the stairs.

And as soon as that raggy ball cap was in sight, both the boys pushed each other to get up the stairs first.

Sam made it to Bobby first, almost knocking him off his feet. Dean wormed his way under Sam's arm so both them were hugging the older man.

"Calm down, ya idjits." Bobby muttered fondly.

"Hey!" The voice from above pouted. "Get off my runway!"

Sam and Dean giggled, giddy with excitement and joy as the led Bobby down the stairs.

"I didn't plan for this next one to come, but he wouldn't leave me the fuck alone."

The next figure ran down the stairs, shouting something that _might have been_ Spanish.

"Ash I Don't Know His Last Name!"

Ash high five both the Winchesters with a huge grin.

"Good to see you again, Ash." Sam smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Ok. This is an announcement for the three that tried to stab _me:_ this next contestant is off limits. No stabbing."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, mirroring confused glances. John looked prepared for anything, Ellen looked more curious than anything else, and Bobby couldn't care less by this point.

"I had to travel through a place worse than hell to get this one. His name is Benny Lafitte!"

Dean's head whipped to the staircase as Benny leisurely walked down.

"Merry Christmas, brother." Benny said as he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders.

"You look good." Dean spoke quietly, smiling at his friend. "How's Purgatory?"

"Less fun when you're not there, brother." Benny drawled easily with a wink.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "Sam would kill me if I ever went back."

Benny acknowledged Sam for the first time then, a smile nod and a handshake. "That's a damn shame."

"I'm glad you're out." Dean said, only loud enough for Benny to hear.

"Me too, brother. Me too." Benny replied, his voice overflowing with emotion.

The voice gained their attention again. "Let's see, we got, the mom, both fathers, the best friend and her mom, the gay best friend, the prophet, the stowaway, the brother and the vampire. Are we missing anyone?"

Sam shifted on his feet, nervous and expectant.

"Oh! That's right! The one that pulled this all together!" The light vanished completely and Gabriel appeared next to the brothers, "Me!"

Dean looked around the room, at all his friends and family. When his eyes finally landed on Gabe, he spoke sincerely, "Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabe shrugged. "Cassy helped a little bit. He gave me the list of names. I just made it all happen."

"Jesus, how much power did it take to do this?" Dean was more than slightly amazed.

Gabe just rolled his eyes, "Please. This was nothing."

"He almost passed out twice." Cas spoke up for the first time since since the little show started.

Gabe glared at his brother, but it was quickly diminished once he saw the plate of cookies by Cas's legs. "Oh! I'm Santa, right? Those are for me!"

Gabe crossed the room quickly, sliding onto the floor next to Charlie, who now turned her attention to Gabe to pester _him_ about the supernatural.

Dean took Benny over to introduce him to everyone. Kevin and Ash were in a heated debate about some kind of science. John and Mary were good-naturedly teasing Adam. Ellen and Bobby were, oh God, were they _flirting_?

Jo was sitting next to Cas, mostly just listening to Charlie and Gabe, but sometimes adding in her own thoughts.

Sam tried to be happy. Because this was everyone he'd been missing for years. These were his friends. His family. He should be ecstatic that they were alive for Christmas, like Dean was. He should be thanking Gabe profusely. And telling jokes and listening to stories. Why did he feel so empty and alone?

"Party's over there." A voice said next to him.

Sam jumped, he was so lost in though he didn't even notice the other person approach him.

He glanced over and saw it was Gabe. With a look to the group on the floor, it appears that Charlie and Jo have ganged up on Cas now.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I really appreciate all this. Its. Um. There's no words for it." Sam was grasping for something to say to the archangel. "Thank you."

"But?" Gabe asked.

"No, no buts." Sam shifted awkwardly.

"Nah. There's a but. And if it's yours, that makes it a good one. C'mon. Who'd I miss? Who were you looking forward to?" Gabe asked. But before Sam could answer, he says, "Because if it's who I think it is, look up there."

Sam looked back up at the front door and who he saw made him push past the archangel and fucking _fly_ up those stairs. Sam never did anything faster or with more desperation in his life than in that moment, climbing up the stairs.

A laugh was quickly cut off as Sam pressed their lips together desperately.

"Jess. Oh my god, Jess." Sam whispered between kisses. "You're here, you're here, you're here."

"I'm here, Sam." Jess was all smiles, holding onto Sam tightly. "Merry Christmas."

Sam hardly heard her, he was too busy breathing in her scent, running his fingers through her hair, kissing her. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Jess whispered.

After a moment of silence, cheers, whistles, catcalls and 'Get a room!'s filled the air. Jess smiled down at the crowd below them.

Sam's eyes never left her as he said, "Do you want to meet the family?"

Jess nodded and said, "I'd love to."

Gabe was able to mojo some food into existence for them as they all settled down together in front of Sam and Dean's TV. Dean talked with everyone, his attention split on everybody in the best of ways. Sam never left Jess's side, his smile the biggest it's been in a long time. Gabe, for once, was mostly quiet. He'd talk if people wanted to talk him. But mostly, he just watched the joy he created. Because this wasn't his night. This was Sam and Dean's. They watched Christmas movie after Christmas movie. No one really was paying attention to the movies, though. They were all eating, laughing, joking, teasing, and just _being_ around each other.

It was the best gift anyone could give any of them.


End file.
